1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a radiation-electrical transducer of the type having a luminophore that serves as carrier for at least one light-electrical transducer that is mechanically connected to the luminophore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In X-ray technology, radiation-electrical transducers are employed that have a luminophore that converts the absorbed X-radiation into light, this light being converted into an electrical signal in a photosensitive transducer, for example, a photodiode. The overall transducer thus represents a detector for the received radiation intensity.
A scintillator can be provided as luminophore and a c-Si photodiode can be provided as photodiode.
German OS 30 09 723 discloses a transducer of the type initially cited. Nothing is stated about the type of light-electrical transducer and about the electrical contacting of the light-electrical transducer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,588 also discloses a transducer that has a carrier on which a photodiode array together with the electrodes required for its electrical contacting is attached. Scintillators allocated to the individual photodiodes are glued to the photodiode array. The active sides of the photodiodes thereby face toward the scintillator or away from it dependent on the exemplary embodiment.
It is known from Tetsuhiko Takahashi et al., "Design of Integrated Radiation Detectors with a-Si Photodiodes on Ceramic Scintillators for Use in X-Ray Computed Tomography", IEEE Transactions on Nuclear Science, Vol. 37, No. 3, June 1990, pages 1478-1482, that both c-Si photodiodes as well as a-Si photodiodes can be utilized in radiation-electrical transducers.